Supernatural
by thecartoongirl22
Summary: Songfic i wrote a while ago and forgot about, it's about Don thinking he isn't normail, it's short and sweet enjoy :D


Supernatural

One-shot

Songfic- Supernatural By: Daughtery

Don lay late at night staring at his ceiling, he has been having bad nights lately he found himself into his thoughts a lot more than before.

'I feel lost ever since my transformation of the second mutation; I don't feel at all myself, I feel like a monster. Like at any minute I will attack and kill the ones I love, I feel separated, I separate too loose the feeling of love for some reason that I don't feel as though I deserve to be loved, I deserve to be alone'

**Lost from the start, I might as well be on the moon  
>Much colder than I thought even in the month of June<br>No communication makes ya feel so alone  
>All we need is patience in which I've never really known<strong>

Don walked to the door of his room then looking out he saw his brothers sitting around the TV. They were smiling and laughing, and having a great time... without him. He turned to walk back into his room sadly.

**But now it's too late, it's taking over me  
>It feels so supernatural and I'm pulled the other way<br>It's more than I can take and I'm losing hold of everything  
>And no matter how I try you know I can't deny<br>'Cause you feel so supernatural**

It got late everyone went back to sleep so Don decided to walk around the home, where there was no concerned brothers walking around asking hundreds of questions. But as he walked around he always ended up in front of Master Splinter's room. He debated whether to go in and talk to Splinter about his problem that he could not ask his brothers.****

**Every step I've taken has led me here to where you are  
>But all that I believe in is keeping me from seeing too far<br>Throwing out the questions, waiting for the right reply  
>Looking for the answers, tell me will it be tonight?<strong>

Even though Don always made outside splinter's room. He never went inside or knocked. He kept looking back and walking the way he came. Don went back into his room frustrated of how he was, how he has changed, what he was becoming. He stopped and looked into his mirror. He saw himself looking back at him. Even though it was him it didn't feel like him at all.

'Who am I? What have I become?' he asked himself in the mirror then started asking more questions, but non with replies or a sound Don smashes the mirror with anger

Then he felt bubbling anger and more anger, then pounding in his head, he felt himself start to change.

Mikey, Leo and Raph ran into the room followed by Splinter. They saw Don standing in front of his mirror wincing in pain with his hands clutching his head.

"Donny, what's happening?" asked Leo concerndly

Don slowly looked up to see his family in front of him, then ran past them into the other room tiring to get away. ****

**But now it's too late, it's taking over me  
>It feels so supernatural and I'm pulled the other way<br>It's more than I can take and I'm losing hold of everything  
>When it's more than physical it's kind of hard to see beyond the glow<br>And no matter how I try you know I can't deny  
>'Cause you feel so supernatural<strong>

Donatello tried to control himself; he tried to control his emotions. He thought of other things to try to push the situation away. He remembered him and his brothers playing hide and go seek as little turtles, he remembered, master Splinter teaching him and his brothers the art of being a ninja, he remembered what his family went through to save him last time. That wasn't going to happen again, he wouldn't let it, and he couldn't put them through anymore pain. He had to be strong mentally he had to push through.****

**Through the atmosphere I'm seeing  
>Glimpses of the past I'm leaving<br>Holding on for life as we collide**

**But now it's too late, it's taking over me  
>It feels so supernatural and I'm pulled the other way<br>It's more than I can take and I'm losing hold of everything  
>When it's more than physical it's kind of hard to see beyond the glow<br>And no matter how I try you know I can't deny  
>'Cause you feel so supernatural <strong>

'NO, I'm not supernatural, I'm one of four, and we are the same, we are all supernatural. We count on each other' he thought

"I will pull through" he said through his teeth with pain

Then the pain went away, it stopped 'was he gone? Did he pull through? What happened?' he opened his eyes to see he was on the floor looking up at his family who were concerned

"We are supernatural" he smiled

The end


End file.
